Significant demand exists today for motor vehicles such as SUVs having three rows of seating. Many such vehicles are equipped with two second row captain's chairs. Some users prefer a pass-through between the second row captain's chairs to allow easier access to the third row seating. Other users prefer a center console between the second row captain's chairs so as to provide the second row occupants with additional amenities which may be incorporated into such a center console.
This document relates to a new and improved folding console that may be placed in a stowed position to allow easy access to the third row seating or, alternatively, placed in a use position in order to provide enhanced amenities to the second row seating occupants. Thus, it should be appreciated that the folding console disclosed in this document provides enhanced versatility to meet the particular needs of the user at any given time. As such, the folding console increases user satisfaction and represents a significant advance in the art.